wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mockingjay
CODE IS STILL NOT COMPLETE! click the gif to open Mockingjay Mockinjay is a female SkyWing based off of Katniss Everdeen! Slight spoilers for the Hunger Games. coding by Pokeball A'ppearance' "You never forget the face of the dragon who was your last hope." - Mockingjay Basically her entire body is ombre. Mockingjay scales go from a light orange, like a sunset, that slowly melts into a dark crimson on her tail. Her underbelly's colors mix and tumble and flow over each other, creating a magical effect of colors ranging from dark brown to a light yellow-brown. Her spines are a light yellow, like lemons mixed with honey, and they are long and sharp. Her talons are the same color as fresh oranges or a sunset over a bay. Her back scales are a beautiful honey-yellow and they have large clumps of darker yellowish brown along their back. Mockingjay's horns are like fire. They start as a bright yellow but then melt into a beautiful dark orange, so it almost looks like flames are coming off her head. Her eyes are a very dark orange, almost a black, and they usually are dark and haunted with the dead who have left her. But by far, they most beautiful thing about Mockingjay are her wings. They look like someone took a blank canvas and painted a beautiful sunset in the sky, but then that canvas turned out to be her wings. Her accessories can very from her hunting attire, usually a thick fur scarf and hunting bow, to her fancy attire, a long dress usually of any color, to her "warrior" image, a black jumpsuit, with a black sheath of arrows, covering her entire body, except her tail, talons, face, and wings. P'ersonality' "No, I'm going to stay here and cause all kinds of trouble." - Mockingjay Before the Games, Mockingjay was kind. She was sweet, caring about Pipit more than anyone in the world. She knew that she would do anything for her sister, even give up her own life. She hated the way the tribes were treated, especially her own tribe because they lived in the most poverty. She was angry about it, but knew that they couldn't do anything about it. Mockingjay would do anything to keep her sister out of trouble, even going so far as to leave their boundaries to go hunting. She rather liked breaking rules, see it as a way to hurt King Skua without any dragons dying. But the Games absolutely destroyed her. No she is a paranoid dragon who can't see the different between a friend and an enemy. She has constant nightmares about the dragon that she killed, and thinks that everyone is somehow conspiring against her. But there are three dragons that she knows will never try to harm her : Peak, Pipit, and Glide. She loves her mother, but is very angry that she couldn't properly take care of them. Mockingjay misses her father beyond all things, wishing that he were still there to take care of them. She feels very saddened whenever she thinks of her fallen friends and family, wishing that she could do something to bring them back. H'istory' "I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun." - Mockingjay R'relationships' "My nightmares are usually about losing you. I'm ok once I realize you're here. - Mockingjay Peak - 'Extremely positive. At first, Mockingjay barely knew this baker, but when they were both chosen for the games, she started to remember him more. Slowly, ever so slowly she began to warm up to him, until she considered them friends. So when he admitted his love to her, she was horrified and happy at the same time. Slowly, she began to realize that she loved him back. '''Pipit - '''Extremely positive. '''Glide - ' T'''rivia "Fire is catching. And if we ''burn, ''you ''burn with us!"- Mockingjay *I don't know why I named and based Mockingjay's appearance off the fire version of her. Maybe I like that version better. *If you'll notice, all her family/friends and stuff have the same first letter as in the books G'allery''' "Any last advice?" ''- Mockingjay R'eference''' please follow reference Screen Shot 2019-12-06 at 8.02.55 PM.png|By : Sby! Screen Shot 2019-12-08 at 6.03.05 PM.png|By : Moooonbreeze!! Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Status (Leader) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction